


Human

by wadingpool



Series: Sangre [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Afro Latino Gabriel Reyes, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Dad Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Gen, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Young Fareeha "Pharah" Amari, it's mostly just the three of them tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wadingpool/pseuds/wadingpool
Summary: Gabriel had always seemed to be the most real, the most human of them all to her.





	Human

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, new part to the series. You don't have to read the rest of the series to get it since these are mainly written to stand alone but feel free to do so! I barely every proof read these so there's going to be a lot of mistakes most likely. I hope you like it though

He was the most human of them all. Sure, he was a supersoldier but he did not carry himself like Uncle Jack did. He wasn't the valiant  shining knight-in-armor like Uncle Rein, or how surreal her mother sometimes seemed. Even Jesse had that strange aspect to him of his cowboy gunslinger personality. Uncle Gabe on the other hand was just that: her uncle. He wore the same black beanie, same dark green hoodie with jeans, drank a ridiculously sugary coffee and, most importantly, would bake with her and help her with her Halloween costumes. Of course, he was also a military commander, one of the highest ranking members of Overwatch and the leader of Blackwatch, but he was also just Uncle Gabe. He was all one in the same. He was so human.  
  
He was braiding her hair. Her mother was out on a mission with Uncle Rein and Uncle Jack was too busy. She was 10 and someone needed to watch her, even though she knows she can take care of herself. Still, she didn't put up much of a fight. She liked spending time with Uncle Gabe.  
  
They were in his apartment. Uncle Gabe and her were seated on the couch and Jesse was rummaging through the pantry, whistling a jaunty tune as he perused the food that Uncle Gabe had. Fareeha closed her eyes, relaxed by the cool, gentle fingers weaving her hair.  
  
While she yearned to be like her mother, fighting for a righteous cause, bringing justice to the world, she also appreciated these quiet, comforting moments. It felt like when her mother finally put down the blue duster and they would watch T.V. together, curled up in the couch eating Asabea Zainab. Of outings with her father and just drinking in his presence.  
  
"Alright, Reeha. Finished." Uncle Gabe patted her head. Fareeha opened her eyes and beamed at him. That was another thing she liked about him. He never raised his voice. Uncle Gabe had a soft voice. It was soothing and she guessed it had it benefits.  She never feels scared when he is around, almost able to anchor herself on that voice, like when they watch a scary movie.  
  
He wasn't completely quiet like Genji got sometimes but he wasn't loud like Uncle Rein or Uncle Jack when he got stressed. Instead, Uncle Gabe would just bring more emphasis on his voice or project it a little more. She liked it a bit more than the shouting.  
  
"Do you want to watch a movie, muñequita?" he asked, giving her a soft smile. Her mother would complain that Uncle Gabe babied her too much but she decided it was good because that meant he would get her stuff she wanted and help convince her mom.  
  
"Yeah! Can we watch that movie again? The really, really old one we watched last time with the princess, theif, and the guy with the glowing sword?" she asked. She had been really interested in it but couldn't remember the name of it. Something to do with stars...  
  
"Dang I love that movie!" Jesse exclaimed from the kitchen hurrying over with a box of cereal he had unearthed from the pantry. He flopped down on the sofa next to Uncle Gabe and put his legs on his lap. Uncle Gabe rolled his eyes, grumbling about the 'ingrate' but didn't make any move to push off Jesse's leg, instead ruffling his hair, taking advantage of Jesse's lack of a hat. Fareeha scooted closer as Uncle Gabe put the movie and all three of them watched, sharing the cookies that Jesse had brought with him from the pantry.  
  
She never got to finish the movie, lulled to sleep by the quiet commentary of the film that Jesse and Uncle Gabe were exchanging, Uncle Gabe's arm around her, keeping her warm and content.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:  
> [muñequita]- term of endearment; means "little doll"


End file.
